


Warmth

by kaiju-and-kyojin (thefourarmedtitan)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Porn With Plot, Sharing a Bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourarmedtitan/pseuds/kaiju-and-kyojin





	Warmth

_Warm._  
That was the word that came to his mind as he lay alone in the bath, the small waves caused by his breathing rippling away from his body to splash gently against the walls of the bathtub. Well, it was the best positive word that came to Eren’s mind, rather than the reminder of the dreams that had plagued him since childhood. Of being wrapped up in fleshy tendrils that felt like a too-tight blanket, controlling a lipless giant which seemed to be him.  
‘Great, now the thought’s in there,’ giving a low sigh, Eren shifted slightly in the bath, causing slightly larger waves to hit the bathtub’s sides. The memories felt like a past life, not that Eren believed in that sort of thing, there was no proof and no logic behind the “Titans” and gargantuan walls to prove his nightmares true. Still, the images of all of his friends and even a few people he had only bumped into on the street rising into the air against the Titans felt like a hazy memory of a night with too much alcohol in it.  
Rolling onto his front so his thighs pressed against the bottom of the tub, Eren let the lower half of his face sink into the water and blew a few bubbles. The longest strands of his hair began to grow wet and made Eren think of returning onto his back, but lying with his face in the warmed water felt more natural, ‘Maybe it’s because that’s the way I faced when I turned into that thing.’ His own thought made Eren chuckle, despite the heaviness it caused to settle in his gut. Inhaling deeply through his nose while closing his eyes, Eren gradually lowered his face into the bath, trying to see if he could replicate the feeling his dreams gave him. After a few seconds, he brought his face out again, spitting out a tiny bit of water that had gotten into his mouth, ‘Nothing.’  
Still entombed in his own musings, Eren failed to notice as the door to the bathroom opened slightly, and someone crept in. Only when the front of an unclothed body pressed against his back did his eyes widen in surprise and nearly cause him to flip onto his stomach, but upon recognizing who the person he simply huffed in mock annoyance, “That’s a good way to give someone a heart attack, Mikasa.”  
The black-haired woman gave a small chuckle and pressed her lips to the back of Eren’s neck, her hands lightly caressing his chest and collarbones, “You looked peaceful, but I don’t want you falling asleep face-down in a tub.” Hearing another huff from her husband, Mikasa rolled her eyes, “And I wanted to join you, the water looked warm.”  
“Just for the water? That hurts, Mika,” Eren laughed quietly as he felt her hand, which could easily have broken his sternum, slap playfully against it, “How was work?” The groan, which was muffled by the back of his neck as she had decided to nuzzle against it, made Eren look to the side and try to see her better, “Long, then?”  
“Two meetings and a broken elevator,” the tone in Mikasa’s voice carried all the exhaustion Eren guessed her day must have had and more, “it was long, I need a break.”  
“Does staying in the bath with me sound good?” A quiet hum and the feeling of Mikasa’s head moving up and down slightly was all the response Eren needed and he placed his elbows on the bathtub’s bottom to ensure their steadiness. Wordlessly, Mikasa’s hands began to caress from Eren’s collarbones to the middle of his abdomen. Up and down in a slow, rhythmic pattern which made Eren hum in comfort, his eyes narrowing so they were nearly completely closed. Each second with Mikasa and each touch she gave made Eren forget all of the world’s worries, all of his personal anxieties, and he murmured out her name quietly.  
After a few more moments of this, Mikasa’s hands dipped slightly lower, coming up from Eren’s collar down to his waist, her fingers tickling him when they grazed the lower portion of his stomach. The featherlight touches of his wife caused Eren to whisper out her name again, with her giving a quiet hum in response and kissing the back of his neck as she had done when she first joined him in the bath. “I love you,” Mikasa whispered quietly, as if telling a great secret.  
“I love you too,” Eren’s reply came less than a second later, soft in tone but carrying the sureness always present in his voice. Moments after his reply, a soft moan left Eren’s lips as Mikasa’s hand brushed against the base of his member. The sound was not lost on Mikasa’s ears, and she wrapped her hand around the base of Eren’s now erect length and began stroking at a slow pace, causing Eren to let out a low groan of her name, moving his hips forward into her hand and making the water .  
“Shhh,” Mikasa’s breath blew against Eren’s ear and caused a chill of excitement to dance down his spine, “don’t wake him up.” Giving a small nod, Eren recalled their son, who was sleeping in the room directly next to where they were in a crib next to their bed. When Mikasa began to continue at a slightly increased pace, Eren bit down on his lip, humming and murmuring behind his teeth while the water began to splash just enough to cover his noises due to not only the motion of Mikasa’s hand, but the desperate movements of Eren’s hips, the brunet seeking to feel the grip of his wife stroking him faster. Picking up on his desires, Mikasa tightened her hold on Eren and began to stroke at greater speeds, moving all the way from the base to just under the tip of Eren’s length, all the while moving her thumb in a small circle on his tip.  
“F-fuck… Mikasa, p-please… I’m nearly there,” only for Mikasa did Eren beg, and given how the heat built up in his stomach to signal his approaching climax, Mikasa had definitely succeeded in bringing him to do so. Feeling his wife’s teeth sink into the nape of his neck, Eren let out a whine of her name, the thought of the mark it would leave causing his cheeks to become dusted with red. Unable to hold it in any longer, Eren let out a shuddering groan of Mikasa’s name as he came, his body shivering in ecstasy against the front of her torso, “G-god, I love you so much…”  
“I love you very much too,” Mikasa said against the skin of Eren’s upper back, giving the small bruise she made on him a tender kiss, “should we get out soon?”  
“No need to just yet,” Eren murmured, his lips curling up in a small smile while his eyes closed, “the water’s still warm.”


End file.
